The present invention relates to a frozen meal, more particularly to a process for preparing a frozen meal containing meat pieces and one or more vegetables.
In the preparation of frozen meals for the food service industry such as aircraft meals containing meat with, for instance, potatoes and vegetables, pieces of meat are mixed with a cooked sauce, pressed in a standard former into a block, and then frozen and packed with the potatoes and vegetables in alu-trays. The product is normally heated in a convection oven for serving in a tray.